The Art of Sex
by eXperiment09
Summary: A cute but psychopathic Fire Nation girl seduces our favourite Avatar characters into sharing sadomasochistic sex with her. One story arc per character.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

On surface Zylina seems like a normal 16-year old Fire Nation girl: a petite girl with long auburn hair, warm brown eyes and a cute smile. But looks are deceiving. Zylina is everything what is wrong with the world. She is an only child who lives with her parents in the Fire Nation Capital. Her mother suffers from depression and her father is often absent due to his military career. As consequence Zylina's relationship with her parents is distant. Furthermore due to her psychopathic personality she has no real friends. Zylina knows no boundaries between pain and pleasure. Her skills as Fire Bender landed her a job as spy and assassin for Fire Lord Ozai. In her free time Zylina experiences crazy sexcapades. She is bisexual and open to everything.

The Avatar characters have the good/ bad luck to meet Zylina and enjoy/ suffer from her sadomasochistic sex sessions.

As the reader you have the choice to pick Zylina's sex partners. One story arc per character. Suggestions for sex positions, etc. are welcome. No limits.

Please Review.


	2. Azula

**Azula** can't sleep. Her mind is wide-awake, full of thoughts that haunt her since her small vacation on Ember Island. Even though she will never admit, she feels terribly lonely and jealous. Her dumb brother found love in her cranky friend. And her always-cheerful best friend has the ability to surround herself by tons of guys with no effort at all. Yet she is the Fire Nation Princess: beautiful, smart, strong, confident… Or are these lies she tells herself to forget how nobody loves her? Not even her own mother. Her mother who called her a monster and abandoned her forever. No! She doesn't care. She doesn't need love. She only needs people to fear her. Power is life.

Azula's thoughts are interrupted by footsteps just outside her door. Who would still be walking around so late at night? Perhaps an intruder! Azula opens her door abruptly prepared for attack. Through the dark she sees one of her father's spies: Zylina.

Azula asks her annoyed: 'What are doing in front of my bedroom door?'

Zylina smiles at her and answers: 'I was just passing by.'

Azula is far from convinced, she asks: 'Why are you in the palace so late at night?'

Zylina answers: 'I am just back from the Fire Lord. I came by to deliver the head of an enemy.' Now Azula feels intrigued. Zylina asks: 'Are you having trouble sleeping, my princess?'

Azula answers dryly: 'No.'

A flash of insanity passes through Zylina's eyes. She says: 'Well, then I should take my leave. Unless you would like to hear a bedtime story?'

Azula feels like she is being ridiculed. She tells her annoyed: 'I am not a little kid!'

Zylina laughs a bit and says: 'I know, my princess! I wouldn't tell you a fairy tale. I would tell you about the torture I performed tonight.'

Azula's adrenaline rises. She immediately orders: 'Come inside!'

Zylina follows her princess into her room with an evil smile on her face.

Azula lights a few candles with her blue fire. The girls sit on the edge of Azula's bed. Even though Zylina is dressed completely in black, Azula can recognise bloodstains on her clothes. Zylina notices Azula staring at her, so she unties her bun and lets her hair fall free. Azula can't help but to feel drawn to Zylina. Perhaps it's the light of the candles illuminating Zylina's long auburn locks and her smooth pale skin. Perhaps it's the smell of blood. Perhaps it's just because of the quietness of the night. Azula gets awaken by Zylina's voice saying: 'I love your nightdress.'

Azula is wearing a sexy red nightdress with lace on her décolleté. She can feel Zylina's eyes on her revealing cleavage. It makes her nipples get harder. Zylina notices them through the thin clothing and licks her lips. The tension becomes too much for Azula, so she breaks the silence by demanding: 'Tell me about the torture.'

Zylina looks slightly disorientated. She moves closer to her princess. Then she tells: 'I had to torture this enemy of your father to force information out of him. So I bonded him to a chair. Then I sliced his fingers slowly into tiny pieces. His blood dripping onto the floor and his screams of pain really turned me on. Yet he kept refusing to spill the truth. So I burned his eyeballs. Eventually he gave in. However I showed no mercy. I cut his throat slowly until he died.'

Azula feels so turned on she can't hold it any longer. She kisses Zylina passionately. Zylina kisses her back. They fight for supremacy with their tongues. Until Zylina bites her lower lip. Azula feels shocked for one second. Until the taste of blood drives her crazy, making her rip off Zylina's clothes as fast as she can. At the same time Zylina leaves trails of kisses down her neck and touches her breasts softly. Azula stops for a moment to admire Zylina's naked body. The girl looks pale and fragile. It makes Azula more violent. She pushes Zylina under her, squeezes her breasts together and enters a finger between her thighs exploring her insides. She feels so wet and warm. Zylina moans softly against Azula pushing her closer towards her. She takes off her nightdress and touches her everywhere, from her breasts to her abdomen to her inner thighs, until she slips a finger inside of her. Azula can't help but moan too.

They touch each other's bodies feeling completely on fire. Until Azula realizes Zylina is really burning her skin. Azula feels like yelling in pain. Yet she bites her tongue forcing herself to hide her weakness. Her pride greater than her pain. Her instant reaction is to punish her subordinate. So she burns Zylina's frail skin with her intense blue fire. Zylina yells in pain making the princess smile in victory. Azula always wins.

While Azula is distracted relishing her small victory, Zylina abruptly turns her around and places her underneath herself. Zylina's eyes shine with lust and insanity. The light of the candles makes her brown eyes almost red. Azula feels her blood boiling. She doesn't appreciate being dominated. However when she is just about to brutally force Zylina back underneath and regain control, Zylina strokes her hair and whispers into her ear: 'Let me serve you, my princess.'

And Azula loves being served. Thus she orders her subordinate: 'Impress me.'

Zylina tells her: 'Lie on your stomach, please.'

So Azula does, excited to find out what's in store for her. Azula feels Zylina's soft warm hands rubbing her shoulders for a while. Then she proceeds to massage her back. She traces her fingers downwards to her butt and squeezes gently. Finally she rubs her legs. Azula feels so relaxed. Thinking this must be what heaven feels like.

Zylina tells her: 'Turn around, please.'

So Azula does, awaiting the best part of her massage. Zylina smiles and rubs her breasts gently, before she squeezes them and places her mouth on her nipples to suck. Azula can't help but whimper. Then she proceeds to massage her abdomen, then her outer thighs, then her inner thighs. Azula feels overwhelmed by pleasure.

Ultimately, without warning Zylina places her tongue between her thighs. At first she teases Azula by licking her around in small circles. Azula starts breathing heavily. She can feel herself becoming wetter and wetter. Then Zylina sticks her tongue inside of her. Azula moans loudly losing all control over herself. Zylina smirks and inserts two fingers inside of her moving deeper and deeper as fast as she can. At the same time she continues licking her. Azula runs her hands through Zylina's hair. Her moans fill her room. Then she holds the sheets under her tightly, arches her back and comes with a very loud moan. Her body trembles violently with the release of all tension.

Azula takes a while to regain her posture. Zylina lies down next to her and whispers: 'Come closer, my princess.'

Azula decides to return the favour. She touches Zylina between her thighs. She is dripping wet. Azula sucks and licks her. The girl breathes heavily and moans her name softly 'Azula…' She keeps moaning softly. Azula inserts a finger, then two, then three until the girl underneath her is shaking and moaning loudly. She pleads between breaths and moans: 'Fire…' Azula doesn't understand what she wants, so she stops for a brief moment. Zylina pleads: 'Let me inhale smoke, please.'

Azula thinks it's a strange request, but sets blue fire around her bed. The flames dance freely creating a lot of heat and smoke. Then she continues fingering and licking Zylina. She is a complete mess: sweating, shaking, moaning and coughing uncontrollably. The girl can hardly breathe. Suffocating. Suddenly her body trembles all over the place and she produces the most erotic sound Azula had ever heard. Then she immediately loses her consciousness.

Azula hurriedly puts out the fire and opens her window to allow the smoke out and fresh air in. She checks whether her new 'friend' is still breathing and feels relieved to find out she does. Azula watches Zylina sleeping peacefully wondering whether she'll ever feel so much pleasure again. Wondering if Zylina could ever love her. Then she lies next to her and falls into a blissful sleep.

Author's note: Let me know if you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is very welcome. And most importantly: Don't forget to tell me who the next 'victim' will be!


	3. Fire Lord Ozai

**Fire Lord Ozai** sits on his throne. The flames behind him dance freely. Boredom consumes him while he awaits his trusted spy.

Finally she enters his room. He tells her with a stern voice: 'Lock the doors.' So she does.

Then she kneels on the floor with her face down showing respect to her Fire Lord.

He asks her: 'Have you slaughtered the Ming family?'

She answers: 'Yes, my Lord.'

He asks: 'The children included?'

She answers: 'Yes, my Lord. I've burned them to ashes.'

Ozai cracks an evil smile and tells her: 'Good girl.' Then he asks: 'Do you have new information on the Republicans?'

She answers: 'Yes. I've found three new members. Currently I am spying on them to discover their headquarters. I believe their network is slowly spreading over the whole Fire Nation.'

Ozai feels enraged to know that new traitors keep surfacing. He can't wait to publicly execute them in excruciating ways. Then he tells his spy: 'I will send you backup soon.'

She says softly: 'Thank you, my Lord.'

He orders her: 'Stand up.'

Zylina stands up awaiting orders to exit the room. Instead she notices the Fire Lord checking her out. Her dark red robe accented with gold around her chest hides too much of her body frustrating the Fire Lord. He can't wait to see what's underneath. So he demands: 'Take off your clothes.'

Her eyes show utter astonishment. But she loosens her robe and lets it fall to the floor. She reveals sexy black-lace lingerie. It stands in great contrast to her pale skin. Ozai tells her sternly: 'Everything!'

Zylina unhooks her bra and lets it fall to the floor. Then she proceeds to take off her panties and lets them slip to the floor. The Fire Lord's eyes are piercing her naked body. He examines her petite body from head to toe. His eyes linger around her perky young breasts topped with tiny pink nipples. Then his eyes move downwards to her flat stomach and her tight waist. Until they finally stop at her inner thighs. He tells her: 'Turn around.'

She turns around allowing him to relish her firm round butt.

Ozai can't wait to mess up her young frail body, but instead he chooses to enjoy the show as long as possible. So he orders her: 'Masturbate. Give me a good show.'

Once again her eyes expose utter astonishment. Yet she sits on the floor facing her Lord. Then she spreads her legs revealing what's between her thighs. With one hand she touches her breasts, abdomen and hips, while with her other hand she rubs herself making herself become wetter and wetter. It makes her breathe heavily. Then she slips two fingers into her mouth and sucks on them. She inserts the fingers into herself moving them in and out. She closes her eyes and moans softly. She moves her hips back and forth and squeezes her own breasts while she continues fingering herself. The warmth of the flames behind the Fire Lord makes her skin glow with a thin layer of sweat. Ozai watches in amusement as she drips the floor underneath her wet. She moans louder and louder approaching her climax. Ozai tells her: 'Come, Zylina.'

His order sends her over the edge. She arches her back, letting her hair touch the floor, and with her mouth wide open she releases a loud moan. Her body shakes while she pants softly.

When Zylina opens her eyes again she sees lust and passion in her Fire Lord's eyes. Ozai feels so aroused by her little show he can't wait any longer. He takes off his robe revealing his strong muscled body. She stares in anticipation. Then he demands: 'Suck me.'

Zylina walks over to her Fire Lord. She kneels in front of him and takes his member into her hands. First she teases him by liking the tip. Then she engulfs him with her mouth and sucks. He smirks at her submissiveness. The fact that she could be his daughter arouses him even more. The wetness and warmth make him harder. Yet it's not enough for him. Ozai grabs her hair and trusts deep into her throat. The girl is gagging a lot, her mouth and throat too small to hold his size. Finally he releases her, allowing her to gasp for air. He can't wait to destroy her body.

Ozai orders her: 'Ride me.'

She smiles at him. Her eyes glowing with wild passion. She sits on his lap facing him and rubs herself against him. But the Fire Lord is impatient. He had enough of her teasing. He grabs her by the hips, lifts her up and places her directly onto his throbbing member. It makes her scream loudly in pain. She is even tighter than he had thought. Yet he doesn't allow her to adjust to his size. Instead he thrusts hard and deep inside of her. He wants to rip her body apart. She keeps yelling in pain. He slaps her butt and squeezes her breasts violently while he continues ripping her insides apart. He can feel her body shuddering in pain and blood dripping out of her. Yet she holds herself tightly against him and rocks her hips back and forth. She buries her face in his shoulder muffling her moans of pain. He can feel his shoulder becoming wet with her tears. It makes him thrust even faster in and out. The girl holds herself tighter against him, digging her fingernails into his back. She moans of pain and pleasure in his ear and breathes heavily on his neck. Suddenly Ozai can feel his member being squeezed by her insides. Then her body shakes violently as she comes with an explosive moan. She pants against him looking exhausted.

Ozai lifts her up again and drags her violently by her hair. She is gasping in pain. He slams her against the wall making her hit her head. Zylina feels dizzy, her world becoming blurred. Then Ozai enters her again with full force. She wraps her legs around him pushing him closer towards her. She is completely stuck between her Fire Lord and the wall. All she can do is moan and shiver.

Suddenly Ozai pulls his member out of her body. Zylina just looks confused at him. Then he throws her violently onto the floor. She gasps in pain feeling herself become weaker. He spreads her legs and once again enters her with full force. She moves her hips up and down uncontrollably and moans loudly. He burns her pale skin leaving red marks everywhere. She just yells in pain. When her body is about to shut down, Ozai suddenly produces a loud groan and fills her up. The tension on her body becomes unbearable. She convulses while yelling erotically. She can't help but hyperventilate before she calms down.

Finally Ozai pulls himself out of her body. He looks overly satisfied at the mess he created. Even though Zylina is lying weakly on the floor, bleeding, bruised and burned, she still smiles at him and whispers 'My Fire Lord…'

Ozai dresses himself and tells Zylina firmly: 'Dress yourself and leave.'

She stands up with trouble and puts her clothes on while trembling. Then she exits the throne room. Ozai smirks when he sees she can hardly walk.

Author's note: Let me know if you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is very welcome. And most importantly: Don't forget to tell me who the next 'victim' will be!


	4. Sokka

**Sokka** decides to spend some time alone after dinner to practice his fighting skills. He finds an open spot in the forest lighted by the moon. Oblivious to the fact that a certain girl is spying on him from behind the bushes. Sokka tries to use his boomerang and brand-new space sword at the same time but fails tremendously. Ending up being hit in the head by his own boomerang.

Zylina muffles her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand. She is now certain that this guy is Sokka from the Southern Water Tribe. He definitely fits prince Zuko's description perfectly. Blue eyes, tanned skin, boomerang, clumsy. Through him she could probably infiltrate the Avatar team. He seems like an easy target. Then she'll kill the Avatar just like her prince requested. A secret she would carry to the grave.

Zylina quietly moves from the bushes to the nearest forest path. Pretending to be a mere passer-by. She approaches Sokka from behind and says softly: 'Impressive sword skills.'

Sokka jumps into the air before turning around and facing Zylina. She smiles innocently at him. He looks mesmerized and asks: 'Who are you?'

She laughs a bit and answers: 'Sorry I startled you. My name is Zylina.'

Sokka feels slightly suspicious. Why would a girl walk alone in a forest at night? So he asks her: 'Isn't it dangerous for a girl to walk alone in the dark?'

She keeps smiling and answers him: 'I was just heading back to my village. But don't worry this area is safe. And if something does happen, lucky me to have found such handsome young man to protect me!' She winks at him, acting cute.

Sokka smiles happily. Such compliments always take him off guard. He steps closer to her and asks naughtily: 'You think I am handsome?'

She looks down while playing with her hair and answers softly: 'Yes…' Pretending to be shy.

Her shyness turns him on. So he asks: 'And what exactly do you like about me, Zylina?'

She fidgets with her fingers pretending to be nervous. Yet she answers: 'Your blue eyes, your tanned skin, your smile…' Then she traces his upper arm and says: 'Your strong biceps…'

Sokka thinks it must be his lucky day. Or more precisely his lucky night. This girl who came out of nowhere finds him attractive. In the moonlight this girl looks like an angel. Her warm eyes stare innocently at him. He notices her adjusting her simple red dress. The dress is tight emphasizing her chest and her waist. And the texture is thin. He realizes she is not wearing a bra. The mere sight of her nipples showing through makes him hard already. Finally he decides to break the tension by saying: 'You are really pretty.'

Then he strokes her hair tenderly. It feels soft in his fingers. Ultimately he leans forward and kisses her gently on the lips. He's surprised to feel her kissing back passionately straight away. He's even more surprised to feel her hand entering his pants. He breaks the kiss and asks her smirking: 'So, you're that kind of girl?'

She answers softly: 'I want you…'

Sokka can't believe what's happening. This time he kisses her neck and squeezes her breasts. She moans slightly. Her hand enters his pants once again and starts pumping him. The sudden touch makes Sokka gasp. Then he returns the favour by putting his hand up her dress. He notices the girl isn't wearing underwear at all. So it gives him easy access. He rubs her and explores her insides making her wet for him. At the same time he kisses her passionately and squeezes her free hand. She moans into his mouth.

Suddenly she stops pumping him and starts taking off his clothes instead. So he does the same to her. Her naked body shivers slightly from the coolness of the night. He feels completely hypnotized. He holds her hips and sucks her nipples making her whimper softly. Yet when he moves downwards to lick her abdomen she pushes away. He looks confused at her.

Then she whispers into his ear: 'I want to suck you.'

He watches her kneel to him in anticipation. She starts by gently licking his member and his balls. Eventually she engulfs him with her mouth and sucks gradually fastening the pace. Sokka feels like he's in a dream. However she stops abruptly. Sokka feels frustrated. Then she asks him while playing with his balls: 'What's your name, handsome?'

He answers promptly: 'Sokka.'

Zylina smiles with triumph before she continues sucking him and allowing him deeper into her mouth. Sokka moans with pleasure. Suddenly she stops again. Sokka groans in frustration. She asks him: 'You're not from around here, are you?'

He answers swiftly: 'No.'

She takes him back in, but when he's savouring the warmth of her mouth, she stops again and asks: 'Where are you from then?'

He tells her angrily: 'The Colonies.'

She traces his throbbing member and his balls while saying: 'I don't believe you. I never saw anybody with blue eyes in the Fire Nation.'

Sokka tries to force himself into her mouth completely frustrated. But she pushes him back. Then she licks his tip bringing his hopes up just to bring them down once again.

He shouts at her: 'Stop torturing me!'

She mocks him: 'Tell me the truth unless you want me to stop pleasuring you.'

Sokka answers angrily without thinking: 'I am from the Southern Water Tribe!'

Again Zylina smiles with triumph. Then she takes his whole length in allowing him deep into her throat and sucking him into oblivion. Until Sokka comes with a loud moan filling her mouth. She swallows everything effortlessly. While Sokka is still panting, preparing to pull out, she bites him harshly. He releases an agonizing scream and falls to the ground. His dream turned into a nightmare.

Sokka stares at her in utter shock. Her eyes reveal pure madness. Her eyes look blood red. Perhaps it's just his imagination playing tricks on him. In the moonlight this girl looks like a demon.

He asks her frantically: 'What did you do that for?'

She answers sickly-sweet: 'It's just a small punishment for lying to me.'

Then she licks the blood off of his hurting member. Sokka shivers slightly feeling frightened and turned on at the same time. Suddenly she demands: 'Enter me!'

He tells her: 'At least give me a minute to catch some breath. I am not even hard enough.'

She shouts: 'Then get hard!'

Sokka stares in utter disbelief at her while she sits on him and forcefully brings his hands up to her breasts. He gently squeezes them. She looks frustrated and demands: 'Harder!'

So he squeezes her breasts together viciously. It makes her moan loudly. Sokka can feel himself become harder. However Zylina can't wait. She pumps his sore member brutally. It makes Sokka moan in pain and pleasure at the same time.

Once he is hard enough she lets herself slide directly onto him. Then she releases a painful cry. He's surprised to feel how tight she is. Immediately she rocks her hips back and forth while she places her hands on his chest. She closes her eyes and parts her lips moaning softly. Her hair falls freely behind her. Her breasts bounce up and down. Sokka can't help but admire her naked body. He touches her breasts and her abdomen. Then he holds her hips and pushes slowly in and out of her. She moans: 'Harder…' He fastens his pace and thrusts deeper inside of her. She breathes heavier and moans louder. Suddenly she grabs a knife that had fallen from Sokka's pocket while they were undressing. Then she abruptly cuts into his chest. He screams and shudders in pain.

Sokka immediately throws this maniac off of him. She looks clearly frustrated. He shouts at her: 'What the hell is wrong with you?'

Zylina whispers in his ear: 'Man-up and fuck me hard.'

Sokka feels infuriated. He plunges deep inside of her making her yell in pain and pleasure. He grabs her wrists roughly pinning her down while he thrusts deep and hard inside of her. She moans louder and louder as her body quivers underneath him. Then she pleads: 'Cut me…'

He doesn't care anymore whether she feels pain or not. So he grabs the knife and cuts between her breasts. She yells in pain with tears flowing down her face. The blood drips down her pale skin. Sokka continues hammering her hard. She breathes unrhythmically and moans: 'Sokka…Sokka…Sokka…' Suddenly her whole body shakes violently and she screams while she comes hard. Sokka feels himself almost being squeezed out of her. So he pushes inside of her as fast as he can until he climaxes with a loud moan.

Finally he pulls out of her and rolls onto his back next to her looking shocked. Both of them are still panting. Eventually Sokka says: 'You're really crazy.'

Zylina lays her head gently on his chest and says softly: 'I know'.

Author's note: Let me know if you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Next victim will be Ty Lee. Other victims can be put on the waiting list ;)


	5. Ty Lee

**Ty** **Lee** is enjoying the sunny weather by walking around in headstand on the Fire Nation Royal Gardens. For once she is alone. Until a pale girl with auburn hair wearing a yellow summer dress walks over to her. The girl is smiling and clapping her hands. She says: 'Amazing headstand! You must be the circus girl!'

Ty Lee answers cheerfully: 'Thanks! You're right. I used to work as acrobat for the circus! I am Ty Lee by the way.'

The girl says: 'My name is Zylina. I am your fan already! It's so nice to meet you!' Then she giggles.

Ty Lee blushes a bit. Realizing how much she had missed the attention she received at the circus. So she says: 'It's a pleasure. I've noticed you walking around the palace lately. Do you work here?'

Zylina answers: 'I offer my services to the Fire Lord.'

Ty Lee blinks at the answer thinking how weird it sounds. But before she can question any further Zylina asks: 'Can you show me more moves?'

So Ty Lee rolls backwards out of her headstand and lifts herself up. Then she runs abruptly, jumps high into the air, produces the perfect somersault and lands back on her two feet mere inches apart of her new fan. Zylina's eyes show pure fascination. Her eyes linger around Ty Lee's chest moving up and down rapidly. Then she plays with Ty Lee's braid and says softly: 'I am speechless.'

Ty Lee giggles, then suddenly produces the cartwheel three times without a break. Zylina tells her: 'You're incredible!'

The praise makes Ty Lee overjoyed. She says: 'Thanks! You're so sweet!'

A flash of insanity passes through Zylina's eyes. Then she asks: 'What type of acts did you perform at the circus?'

Ty Lee answers: 'I used to perform high-wire acts! My favourite was twirling with juggling sticks on fire while I walked the tightrope. I still practice in my room.'

Zylina's eyes shine with desire. She asks: 'Can you perform for me? Privately?'

Ty Lee answers cheerfully: 'Sure! Follow me!'

Her room is typically girlish with pink everywhere. Zylina smirks slightly and says: 'Your room is really cute, just like you.'

Ty Lee blushes and says: 'Thanks.' She grabs her juggling sticks preparing to jump on her tightrope. However Zylina takes her juggling sticks from her and whispers: 'Wait.'

Then she kisses Ty Lee. It's the best kiss Ty Lee has ever experienced. It's soft against her lips with just the right amount of tongue. Ty Lee feels confused. So she doesn't kiss back. Yet she doesn't pull back either.

Zylina breaks the kiss. She notices Ty Lee feeling uncomfortable and asks: 'What's wrong?'

Ty Lee answers shyly: 'I've never been with a girl before.'

Zylina smiles and says: 'Well, there is a first time for everything.' Ty Lee isn't reassured yet. So Zylina asks: 'Don't you want to experiment?'

Ty Lee feels conflicted: she's curious but afraid. So she answers: 'I don't know.'

Zylina sighs. Then she removes her yellow summer dress revealing her cute flower-printed lingerie. Ty Lee looks a bit embarrassed, yet she keeps watching as Zylina removes her bra and panties too. Ty lee blushes deeply at the sight of her naked body. Zylina smiles and tells her: 'You can touch me if you want.'

Ty Lee looks startled. Still she touches and squeezes her breasts carefully enjoying their softness. Zylina encourages her further by saying: 'You can suck on them too.'

So Ty Lee places her mouth on one of Zylina's nipples and starts licking and sucking while she squeezes the other breast tightly. Ty Lee can't help but feel turned on by Zylina's soft moans. Then she runs her hands downwards over her flat stomach and her hips. She pauses feeling unsure. So Zylina whispers in her ear: 'Don't stop.'

Eventually Ty Lee moves downwards to her inner thighs. She rubs Zylina and carefully inserts a finger, surprised to feel such warmth and wetness. Ty Lee continues exploring her insides by fingering her. Zylina continues moaning softly. After a while Ty Lee feels Zylina holding onto her losing the strength in her legs. She breathes heavily against her and moans loudly. Then she says: 'Let me lie down.'

Ty Lee stops. Once Zylina is lying down on her bed, she says: 'Use one of your juggling sticks.'

Ty Lee looks confused at her. She grabs the juggling stick and asks: 'What am I supposed to do with it?'

Zylina sighs and says: 'Insert it into me.'

Ty Lee looks shocked, but carefully inserts the juggling stick into Zylina's body and moves it slowly in and out. Ty Lee thinks the girl looks beautiful and vulnerable with her pale skin and her auburn hair spread on the pillow moaning softly. Then Zylina pleads: 'Faster, Ty Lee...'

So Ty Lee moves the stick faster even though she is afraid to puncture her. Zylina holds the sheets underneath her tightly while moving her hips up and down, and moaning in ecstasy. Suddenly she arches her back and trembles uncontrollably. She screams while she climaxes. Ty Lee's face is red with embarrassment and arousal.

Zylina forces herself up while still catching her breath. She touches the bare skin of Ty Lee's abdomen and asks: 'Can I undress you now?'

Ty Lee nods. So Zylina sits behind Ty Lee, takes off her top and unhooks her bra. Ty Lee can feel Zylina's breasts pressed against her back while she leans in to kiss the side of her neck and squeeze her breasts together. Ty Lee whimpers. Then she pulls off her pants and traces her thighs. Ty Lee shivers. Finally she takes off her panties slowly. Without warning she starts rubbing Ty Lee smirking at her wetness. Ty Lee moans and quivers. Then Zylina whispers in her ear: 'Can you perform for me now?'

Ty Lee gets up looking flushed. In the mean time Zylina sets her juggling sticks on fire. Ty Lee looks surprised and says: 'You're a Fire Bender!'

Zylina just smirks. Then she says in a rather creepy way: 'Careful with the juggling sticks. Don't want to burn your beautiful skin.'

Ty Lee laughs nervously and says: 'Actually they are called devil sticks too.'

Zylina's eyes shine with evilness. The new term bringing her new ideas. She watches Ty Lee's huge breasts bouncing up and down as she balances herself on the tightrope while juggling fire. So she claps with amusement and lust in her face. Ty Lee jumps off the rope giggling. Feeling much more at ease with her own nakedness now. Zylina takes the devil sticks from her and sets the fire off.

Then she pushes Ty Lee on bed and without warning spreads her legs and licks between her inner thighs. Ty Lee releases a very loud moan. Zylina continues sucking, licking and fingering, making Ty Lee moan and quiver uncontrollably. Suddenly Ty Lee can feel her nipples on fire. She yells in pain with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Zylina had touched Ty Lee's nipples with the boiling devil sticks. She smirks as Ty Lee desperately pushes them away. Eventually Zylina places the sticks on a bowl of water to let them cool down. Then she tells Ty Lee who's still staring in shock at her: 'Your body is too flexible to just be lying on bed.'

She immediately forces Ty Lee's body into the bridge position and says: 'Let's see how long you can hold the same position while on ecstasy.'

Then she inserts one of the devil sticks inside of Ty Lee's body, who feels very much grateful that it has cooled down. Zylina moves the stick rapidly in an out making Ty Lee moan loudly. It becomes harder and harder for Ty Lee to hold into position. When her body starts to tremble, Zylina warns: 'If you fail to hold into position I will have to punish you.'

Ty Lee tries desperately to hold the bridge position but the waves of pleasure bring her down slowly. She can feel Zylina heating up the stick inside of her. Eventually Ty Lee breaks down falling onto her bed and Zylina let's the stick boil inside of her. Ty Lee releases an agonizing scream shaking violently and coming hard at the same time. Finally Zylina pulls the boiling stick out of her body.

Ty Lee keeps crying miserably in pain.

Zylina strokes Ty Lee's cheek and kisses her tenderly on the lips before exiting her room.

Author's note: Let me know if you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Next victim will be Suki (and the Kyoshi warriors), followed by Katara, then Zhao. Other victims can be put on the waiting list! Azula's chapter will also be slightly modified very soon.


	6. Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors

**Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors**

The Kyoshi Warriors are desperately trying to free themselves. They just lost a battle against three Fire Nation girls who tied them very tightly with strong ropes against trees in a forest far from human population. In the worst-case scenario they die a slow death from starvation.

Luckily out of nowhere a girl appears. The Kyoshi Warriors recognise her as an ally based on her green Earth Kingdom robe. Their immediate instinct is to scream for help. The girl looks shocked at the scene. Three naked girls and three armoured girls, all with painted faces, all ruffled up, tied up to trees. She hastens herself to them. However she doesn't untie them.

Her face changes from concerned to mischievous in a split second. Then she speaks up: 'Fire Nation Princess Azula requested me to further deal with the Kyoshi Warriors after their humiliating defeat.'

She holds up a letter as proof. The tied up girls' faces change from hopeful to confused, angry and frightened.

The mean girl continues her little speech: 'Don't worry girls, I am much nicer than the princess! I will offer you two options: prison or death?'

The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors answers bitterly: 'Prison.'

The girl smirks and says: 'There is a catch though! You must fulfil certain requirements to enter prison.'

The Kyoshi Warriors look completely puzzled. Their leader asks annoyed: 'What requirements?'

The girl answers sickly-sweet: 'You will have to pleasure me.' She pauses before adding: 'Sexually.'

The Kyoshi Warriors are speechless. Their faces range from stunned to disgusted. Until their leader finally asks: 'You're joking, right?'

The girl laughs but answers: 'I am dead serious!' Then she asks: 'Do you unanimously agree on prison?'

All the Kyoshi Warriors nod even though they look extremely humiliated. Thus the girl unties them while saying: 'Excuse me for my bad manners. My name is Zylina.'

Once all the girls are free again, they plunge in unity towards Zylina attempting to defeat her with their martial art skills. However Zylina keeps her opponents away effortlessly by encircling herself with fire. The girls realise that without their weapons they stand no chance against an advanced Fire Bender.

Zylina tells them sternly: 'Next time you play tricks on me, I will punish you.' Then she pauses, smiles and continues: 'However if you do as I say, I will reward you.' Ultimately she says: 'I see three naked and three clothed girls. Doesn't seem very fair to me. The naked ones shall unclothe the clothed ones!' Then she giggles.

The girls look very uncomfortable but remove the remaining robes and armours slowly until they are all equally naked. Zylina says overjoyed: 'Very well! Now don't let such sexy bodies go to waste! Celebrate yourselves! Touch each other!'

The girls face each other awkwardly and touch each other on their limbs only. Zylina looks clearly frustrated. So she grabs their leader by the hair and asks her: 'You're the Kyoshi Warriors' leader, aren't you?'

She gasps and answers: 'Yes.'

Zylina asks: 'And what's your name?'

She answers bitterly: 'Suki.'

Zylina teases her: 'Suki, of course you're the leader. You're the prettiest of all Kyoshi Warriors. With auburn hair, you could really be my sister. Unfortunately I don't own such lovely blue eyes.' Then she tenderly strokes Suki's hair before turning to the other Kyoshi Warriors and demanding: 'Now watch and learn as I pleasure your leader!'

Suki defies her: 'I won't moan for you!'

Zylina smirks and replies: 'Oh, yes you will.'

Thus Zylina forces Suki to sit on the floor. Then she instructs: 'First you should turn her on. Start with a gentle kiss on the lips, then open her mouth, insert the tip of your tongue and move around in circles. Finally you should turn your kiss into passion. Be more aggressive. Move your tongue around faster and deeper.'

Suki can smell Zylina's flowery scent as she leans in and closes her eyes. Then she feels her lips brushing softly against hers, before she carefully inserts her tongue and kisses passionately. The kiss is surprisingly warm and pleasant. It gives her a weird tingly feeling. Even though the Kysohi Warriors watch with shame, they can't help but feel a hint of curiosity.

Zylina instructs further: 'Next you should concentrate on making her really wet. Start by kissing her neck, then move downwards to her breasts. Touch, squeeze, lick, suck. Just play with them until she breathes heavier. Then continue teasing her by touching her abdomen, butt and thighs.'

Suki can feel Zylina's breath on her skin, before she leaves a trail of kisses on her neck. Then she cups her breasts, squeezes them gently and places her mouth on them to suck her nipples. Suki holds her breath, forcing herself to be quiet. However her body quivers with pleasure. Zylina smiles in victory. Then she rubs Suki's abdomen, butt, outer thighs and inner thighs. Suki can feel herself dripping onto floor. She feels like dying of shame. The Kyoshi Warriors just stare in disbelief.

Zylina completes her instructions: 'Now you must make her come. Spread her legs and place your tongue in between her inner thighs. Move your tongue around in small circles. Then suck her. When she starts moaning, insert one finger. Move it in and out. Then insert a second finger and move deeper and faster. Continue fingering and licking until her body releases all tension. You'll notice it by all the trembling and moaning.'

Suki tries to keep her legs tightly together, but Zylina forces them apart. Suddenly Suki can feel Zylina's warm tongue licking her between her inner thighs. Suki has trouble forcing herself to remain quiet. When Zylina starts sucking her, she involuntarily breathes heavier. However she refuses to moan. She refuses to show pleasure. Refuses to show weakness. Zylina inserts one finger inside of Suki to explore her insides. Suki's body shakes involuntarily. Then Zylina inserts the second finger to move deeper and faster. She fingers and licks her non-stop. Continuous waves of pleasure overwhelm Suki. She can't control herself anymore. Suki moves her hips up and down while moaning loudly. Finally she arches her back, trembles uncontrollably and screams of pleasure. The Kyoshi Warriors all stare in utter shock. After finally catching her breath Suki hisses at Zylina: 'I hate you!'

Zylina looks slightly hurt and complains: 'You should be grateful. I gave you my best gift!'

Suki looks puzzled. Wondering what's wrong with this girl.

Next Zylina says abruptly: 'I feel like watching a Kyoshi Warrior orgy now!' She giggles. The girls continue looking shocked at her.

Next she says: 'Let's see. How will I place you? I'll appoint you a number each from 1 to 6. Suki, obviously you will be number 1.'

She pauses to think before continuing: 'Suki lie down on your back! 'Two' you shall ride Suki and finger 'Three'. 'Four' you shall sit on Suki's mouth and let her suck you, while you finger 'Five'. 'Six' you shall be eaten out by 'Three' while your breasts will be squeezed by 'Five'. Then she helps the girls into the right positions and smirks at her construction.

She exclaims: 'You're a perfect circle now!' Then she demands: 'Don't be shy! Pleasure each other!'

The Kyoshi Warriors hesitate before slowly starting to touch each other. Zylina complains frustrated: 'No! You must do as I just taught you! Be passionate!'

Suki shouts: 'It's not as easy as you say! We aren't lesbians!'

Zylina answers: 'I am not a lesbian either. I fall for every type of human beauty.'

The Kyoshi Warriors look once again confused at her. Then Zylina demands impatiently: 'Show me your best! Or I will burn you alive!' She threatens them with a flame.

The girls have no option but to do as told. They touch, squeeze, lick, suck, finger, ride each other with as much passion as they can. Zylina watches in delight as the girls breathe heavily, gasp, moan, groan, scream, sweat and tremble uncontrollably. Until one after the other come explosively. Afterwards they pant and lean onto each other feeling completely humiliated.

Zylina claps her hands and exclaims: 'Impressive! I am so proud of you girls!'

They throw her death glares. Next Zylina says: 'Now it's my turn to have fun! Suki, unclothe me!'

Suki rips her clothes apart, taking out her frustration. She stares at Zylina's naked body realising how weak she looks compared to them. She thinks briefly about attacking her, but dares not take the risk of letting the Kyoshi Warriors be burnt alive. Eventually Zylina demands: 'Suki, you shall hold me while 'Two' fingers me and 'Three' licks me down there. 'Four' you shall kiss me. 'Five' you shall squeeze my breasts, while 'Six' shall squeeze my butt. Be as violent as you like!'

The girls blink at her request. However they fulfil their roles as violently as possible. Taking their chance on revenge. Zylina is dripping wet. Immediately as the girls touch her, she becomes overwhelmed by pleasure. Zylina closes her eyes, breathes unrhythmically, trembles uncontrollably and moans extremely loud. Suki can feel Zylina's legs becoming weak. She can hardly stand up and holds herself tightly against Suki while pleading weakly: 'Suki…hold me…' Even though Suki feels like dropping her to the floor, she keeps to her orders. Suddenly Suki feels Zylina's body convulsing as she releases the most erotic sound the Kyoshi Warriors have ever heard. Then she hyperventilates against her.

The girls look angry and disgusted at her.

Finally she says between breaths: 'You fulfilled your requirements to enter prison.'

Author's note: Let me know if you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Next victim will be Katara, followed by Zhao, then Aang. Other victims can be put on the waiting list. Azula's chapter has also been modified.


	7. Katara

**Katara** wakes up with her brother shaking her up and calling her name. 'Sokka?' she murmurs still feeling groggy. Sokka sounds impatient when he tells her: 'Just get up already! I need your help!'

When Katara sits up straight she notices blood on her brother's clothes. The immediate worry makes her wide-awake. She exclaims: 'You're hurt! What happened?'

Sokka answers annoyed: 'I rather not speak about it. Just heal me, ok?'

So Katara heals her brother making his injury disappear. He thanks her but Katara can sense his embarrassment. She wonders what's wrong. Then he says: 'There is a girl outside awaiting your healing too.'

Katara looks surprised but walks outside. A pretty girl smiles innocently at her. Katara notices the blood on her red dress straightaway. Sokka turns to the girl and says: 'This is my sister Katara. She is a Water Bender with healing abilities.' Then he introduces the girl to Katara: 'This is Zylina. She is Fire Nation. So be careful with her.'

Katara finds Sokka's secrecy rather suspicious. Zylina bows to Katara and asks: 'Can you heal me? Please.'

Katara answers: 'Yes, of course.'

Zylina removes her dress shamelessly. She stands completely naked in front of the Water Tribe siblings. Katara looks questioningly at Sokka but he only cringes. Then she tells Zylina: 'That was unnecessary. I can heal through cloth.'

However Zylina ignores her and instead steps closer asking: 'Won't it be easier with full access?'

Katara feels uncomfortable but heals the wound between the girl's breasts. Zylina moans softly and says: 'It feels so good. The coolness of the water on my skin is really soothing.'

Katara stares questioningly at Sokka again. Yet he looks flushed and says: 'I am going to my tent! Goodnight!'

Zylina shouts after him: 'Sleep well, sweetheart!'

Katara feels completely shocked. She wonders whether her brother had sex in the woods with a girl he just met. And worse even, whether they hurt each other. Katara can't help but feel sickened at the idea. Zylina interrupts her thoughts asking: 'Can I sleep in your tent tonight?'

Katara accepts out of politeness.

Zylina follows Katara into the tent and lies down naked next to her. The situation makes Katara feel very uncomfortable. Eventually she asks carefully: 'Zylina, aren't you going to put your dress back on?'

Zylina answers: 'It's dirty with blood stains. I rather sleep naked.'

Katara asks: 'Won't you be cold though?'

Zylina moves closer towards Katara and says softly: 'You can warm me up.'

Katara feels too tense to sleep. She thinks about Zylina's weird behaviour. Wonders whether the girl is very confident about her own body. Whether she is bisexual and flirting with her. Or just joking. Katara looks at her peaceful sleeping form. It makes her feel more relaxed. Eventually she closes her eyes and allows herself to drift off to sleep.

The next morning Katara wakes up to find Zylina sleeping cuddled up against her breathing softly. Katara feels awkward but thinks the girl looks cute and innocent. Then she untangles herself carefully and leaves the tent quietly to take a bath in a nearby lake. She remembers to take Zylina's dress with her so she can wash it.

Katara is soaking in bath with her eyes closed. Her bliss gets broken by the sound of approaching footsteps. She opens her eyes only to see Zylina still naked standing in front of her. Katara quickly says: 'I washed your dress. It's drying in the sun now.'

Zylina smiles sweetly and replies: 'Thanks Katara for taking care of me. You're a sweet girl.'

Katara smiles back at her thinking she's actually just an innocent girl. Then Zylina asks: 'Can I join you in bath?'

Katara looks a bit awkward but says: 'Sure. There is enough room for both of us.'

Katara notices a weird glance in her eyes, but can't exactly place it. Then Zylina enters the lake and submerges herself completely. She re-emerges quickly and hugs Katara while whispering in her ear: 'It's so cold.'

Katara can feel Zylina's hard nipples touching her bare skin. She can't help but feel completely flushed. Suddenly she feels the water heating up, but before she can react, the water boils burning her skin. Katara gasps with pain and shouts: 'Stop boiling us!'

However Zylina murmurs: 'But I love boiling water.'

Katara shouts: 'You're crazy! It hurts!'

Zylina strokes Katara's cheek but merely says: 'You're a Water Bender. If you don't like it, why don't you turn down the heat?'

Katara realises her stupidity and transforms the boiling water into ice-cold water. Zylina shivers against her but kisses her passionately. Katara feels too shocked to react. Then Zylina gets out of the water and warms herself up with fire.

Instead of commenting on the kiss, Katara awkwardly says: 'I didn't know you were a Fire Bender.'

Zylina ignores Katara's comment and instead says cheerfully: 'Let's make love!'

Katara reacts perplexed: 'Excuse me?'

Zylina says: 'I've never been with a Water Bender before. And I bet you've never been with a Fire Bender.'

Katara answers: 'No, but…'

Zylina interrupts her: 'We're opposites. We shouldn't skip such opportunity!'

Katara is completely speechless. Then she feels Zylina rubbing her shoulders and whispering: 'Please…'

Katara just answers: 'This is so wrong.'

However Zylina remarks: 'Yet you're super turned on.' It's true, Katara can't deny it. Then Zylina pleads again: 'Please… Nobody needs to know.'

Eventually Katara says: 'Ok.' She can't believe she's consenting.

Zylina looks overjoyed. She immediately tells Katara: 'You'll do me first! Can you create a water jet?'

Katara merely answers 'Yes' wondering what this crazy girl has in mind.

So Zylina says: 'Let me just warm up the water a bit.' This time she brings the water to a pleasant temperature. Katara relaxes a bit. Next Zylina tells her: 'Now point the water jet at all my soft spots.'

Katara starts by massaging Zylina's back with the water jet. Then she points it downwards towards her butt. Zylina turns around looking relaxed. Katara moves the water jet around her breasts. Zylina moans softly and says: 'It feels so good.'

Next Katara points it downwards massaging her abdomen until the water jet finally hits her between her inner thighs. Zylina gasps and loses her balance. So she sits on the floor and spreads her legs. The whole situation feels surreal for Katara. Now that she started, there is no more turning back. Katara aims the water jet directly between Zylina's legs. Zylina really gives her a show. She closes her eyes and parts her lips. She moves her hips, breathes heavily and moans softly. Katara moves the water jet around in small circles stimulating her more. Zylina pleads: 'Harder, Katara.'

So Katara raises the pressure. Zylina throws her head backwards letting her wet hair fall freely. She starts breathing unrhythmically and moaning more and more. She keeps pleading: 'Harder…harder…harder…'

Katara raises the pressure gradually bringing Zylina closer to climax. Her body shakes uncontrollably and she moans loudly. Until the water pressure becomes too strong for her to handle. Zylina screams loudly as she climaxes. Katara immediately stops the water jet allowing Zylina to calm down and catch her breath. She looks tired but overly satisfied and says: 'You're unbelievable. I am speechless. Really.'

Then she stands up shakily and re-joins Katara in the lake. Katara can feel the girl's hands still trembling while she squeezes her breasts and kisses her passionately. Katara moans into her mouth. Zylina rubs her hands all over Katara's curvy body until she finally reaches her inner thighs and inserts a finger. It makes her body quiver with pleasure. It feels better than Katara had imagined. She wants to experience how a girl feels too. So she touches Zylina's breasts and inserts a finger exploring her insides. It's surprisingly wet and warm. Zylina murmurs: 'Please, I can't handle anymore stimulation.'

Katara didn't expect such reaction, but stops pleasuring her. The girl's exhaustion really surprises her. Perhaps she was too rough with the water jet.

Zylina whispers in her ear: 'It's all about you now, Katara.'

Then she sucks her nipples while she resumes fingering her. Katara can't believe how good it feels. She feels comfortable enough to moan as loudly as she wants.

Zylina tells her: 'You can change the water temperature to increase pleasure.'

Katara replies between breaths: 'I prefer ice-cold. But can you handle it?'

Zylina answers: 'I am a Fire Bender. I'll warm myself up.'

So Katara freezes the water. Zylina inserts a second finger, then a third and moves deeper, faster, bringing Katara closer to climax. Katara closes her eyes and holds herself tightly against Zylina. Tanned skin against pale skin. She rocks her hips wildly back and forth moaning loudly. Until suddenly she trembles uncontrollably and releases an explosive moan. Katara had never felt such pleasure before. It was completely worth.

However as she slowly returns to reality she feels Zylina's body still holding onto her shivering immensely. As Katara opens her eyes she notices Zylina's skin is already turning blue. The girl's breathing has become slow and shallow. She's barely conscious. Katara panics and immediately drags her out of the water and into the sun. She shouts: 'You're suffering hypothermia!'

Zylina barely reacts. So Katara dries her up quickly and holds her in her arms desperately trying to increase her body temperature. Katara wonders why the girl didn't use fire bending to warm herself up.

Author's note: Let me know if you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Next victim will be Zhao, followed by Aang, then Zuko. Other victims can be put on the waiting list.


	8. Zhao

**Zhao** runs his ship ashore a Fire Nation Colony to pick up the spy he requested from the Fire Lord. He spots her as soon as he exits his ship: a cute teenage girl who looks far too weak to be a spy. She is sitting on the wooden pier wearing the traditional red Fire Nation robe holding a sealed scroll. Zhao stops in front of her and says: 'You must be Zylina.'

She hands him the sealed scroll while smiling at him. Zhao opens the scroll to read its content. It's a legal document signed by the Fire Lord formally handing him custody over his spy. Zhao turns to Zylina and says: 'I hope I didn't make you wait long.'

She stands up, bows to him and answers: 'No. Not at all, Admiral Zhao.'

He's too proud to bow back at her. Instead he just signals her to follow him. While they walk up the ship ramp, Zylina smirks and purposely loses her balance. The admiral's reaction is swift. He catches her stopping her from falling into the water. She wraps her arms around his neck while softly saying: 'Thanks.'

Zhao is too annoyed to notice the tension between them. He can't understand why the Fire Lord would send him a weak clumsy girl to spy for him. However he allows her to walk arm-in-arm with him into his ship. Then he says: 'I shall enlighten you on your mission.'

Zylina replies: 'We should talk somewhere private. Perhaps your room? It's best if we keep our affairs secret from your crew.'

Zhao nods and signals her once again to follow him. Then he allows her to sit at his desk, but she keeps staring at his bed. Which Zhao finds rather odd. Would a girl her age really want to sleep with him?

She interrupts his thoughts by saying: 'I forgot to congratulate you on your promotion to Admiral. The highest rank in the Fire Nation Navy. You must be very talented!' Then she winks at him.

Zhao feels confused. Is this girl really flirting with him? He decides to ignore her advances for now. Instead he goes directly to the point: 'I need you to spy on the banished Fire Nation Prince. Find his weakness. So I can get rid of him.'

Zylina looks slightly shocked, she answers: 'Prince Zuko? I need to ask permission to the Fire Lord first.'

Zhao feels very disappointed. He protests: 'The Fire Lord doesn't care about his son. He wouldn't banish him otherwise!'

Yet Zylina answers firmly: 'I rather avoid getting into legal trouble. I shall check with the Fire Lord first.

Zhao tells her coldly: 'Then I don't require your services anymore.'

Zylina says: 'Don't be so impatient Admiral Zhao! I can offer you other services while we await the Fire Lord's response.'

She is able to catch his interest again. Zhao asks: 'And what do such services include?'

She leans close to him, whispering in his ear: 'Anything you wish my Admiral.'

Zhao smirks. This underage girl is really throwing herself at him. Yet he has the arrogance to demand: 'Remove your clothes, so I can see if you're hot enough for me.'

Zylina looks a bit offended. However she stands up and quickly lets her robe fall to the floor. She reveals blood red lingerie making her skin look even paler than it is. Zhao keeps a poker face while checking her out. A slender figure, tiny waist, flat stomach, round butt, probably C-cups. A fragile body that would probably break at the slightest touch. He can't believe she is a Fire Bender. Zylina looks frustrated. So she sits on his lap and removes her bra. Then she puts her hands on his shoulders and rocks her hips back and forth making her breasts bounce up and down. Zhao can feel himself becoming harder. Yet he keeps teasing her with his poker face. It works. She tells him desperately: 'I am so horny!'

So he removes her panties and feels her up making her moan. He smirks when he feels how wet she is for him. Then he tells her: 'A dirty girl like you needs a good shower. I'll join you in an instant.'

Finally Zylina looks satisfied. She showers with the water at the highest temperature filling the bathroom with steam. Zhao joins her soon enough. She licks her lips at the sight of his muscled body and hard throbbing member. Zhao can't wait to punish her for refusing to spy on the banished prince. With a swift move he turns her around and slams her against the shower door. Zylina gasps as her breasts are pressed against the door. Then without warning Zhao spreads her butt cheeks and dives right into her. He listens to her agonizing screams of pain while he pounds her fast and deep. She is super tight. It doesn't take long before he feels something tearing inside of her. She yells louder and sobs as the blood drips out of her. Her yells echo through the bathroom. Zhao wonders if his crew can hear her. The idea arouses him even more. Then without warning Zhao inserts three fingers between her inner thighs and moves them fast and deep. He roughly pounds her on both sides. Zylina moans and screams. A mix of pain and pleasure. He can feel her body trembling uncontrollably and becoming weaker, so he holds her up, preventing her to slide onto the floor. Suddenly he groans and fills her up. Right afterwards her body releases all tension and she comes screaming even louder than before. Finally Zhao pulls out of her and allows her to fall to the floor. He watches her lying on the wet floor, blood dripping out of her, crying of pain. Her frail body completely broken. Zhao cracks a cruel smile and tells her: 'Clean yourself up. Then join me in bed. I am not done with you yet.'

Zylina takes her time to regain her posture. However the pain remains. Zhao awaits his spy while lying on his bed hard again. Finally she reappears, crying softly and her body still shaking. She lies next to him and buries her face in his chest. He allows her to cry on him for a while before he mocks her: 'You wanted me to fuck you so badly. Now look at yourself crying like a little girl.' She surprises him by saying: 'I want more.'

So Zhao forces her to stand on her four limbs doggy style. Then he shoves himself between her inner thighs from behind. She gasps. He watches her in the mirror as he thrusts in and out. Her face is contorted with pleasure. Her eyes shut close. Her lips parted allowing soft moans to escape. Her breasts bouncing with each thrust. He squeezes her breasts aggressively while fastening his pace thrusting deeper and harder inside of her. Her moans fill his room. He pushes her auburn hair violently making her scream in pain again.

Then she tells him weakly between breaths: 'Admiral Zhao… I can't…'

He realises her body is so weak she can't hold into position anymore.

So Zhao pulls out of her and allows her to lie down. Then he lays her on her side. Once again he shoves himself harshly between her inner thighs from behind. With one hand he squeezes her breasts making sure to leave bruises behind, while with the other hand he rubs her clit with her own juices. He holds her body tightly against him while he continues hammering her hard. She can hardly move. Her body shivers while she moans loudly. His heavy breathing in her neck turns her on even more. Suddenly he can feel his member being squeeze by her insides. She comes with a long loud moan. While she is panting he pounds her harder. Until he himself comes with a loud groan and fills her up once again. Then he pants in her ear.

Finally Zhao pulls out of her ending their session. Zylina turns around smiling and crawls into his arms. He brushes her hair softly until she falls asleep. Then he untangles himself and covers her up allowing her to sleep in his bed. Afterwards he dresses himself while thinking of new ways to fuck her next. Then he re-joins his crew. He smirks when he notices their shocked glares.

Author's note: Let me know if you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Next victim will be Aang, followed by Zuko, then June, and then Mai. Other victims can be put on the waiting list. I won't do an orgy between Azula Team and the Kyoshi Warriors, as all those characters already had their chapter, except for Mai.


	9. Aang

**Aang** couldn't wait to finally learn Fire Bending. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Sokka had become friends with a Fire Bender by plain coincidence. Just a few weeks before the Day of Black Sun. Perhaps he could still defeat the Fire Lord. There was still hope.

His Fire Bender teacher is a cheerful girl named Zylina. She's a few years older than Aang himself. Probably the same age as prince Zuko. She asks with a smile on her face: 'Shall we initiate your Fire Bending practice, Avatar Aang?'

Aang feels overjoyed. He immediately answers: 'Yes! I can't wait!'

She replies: 'Let's find an isolated place. We shouldn't risk your friends getting burned.'

Aang follows her to an open spot in the woods. She tells him, her eyes shining weirdly: 'This is where Sokka and I first met. It was a pretty hot night.'

Aang doesn't understand her insinuation. Instead he replies: 'The Fire Nation can be really warm during daytime. But I find the nights quite chilly.'

She says while winking at him: 'There are many ways for a man to keep himself warm at night.'

Aang doesn't grasp any of Zylina's flirtations. He just says: 'It must be so much easier to light a fire as Fire Bender.'

Zylina says: 'Indeed, it is.' Then she requests: 'Show me your fire!'

Aang shows her a very weak flame. She looks clearly disappointed and says: 'You must feel the warmth beneath your skin.'

Then she proceeds to hold his hands to make him feel her warmth. Their closeness makes him blush. Aang feels a strange attraction towards her. He can't explain the feeling. It's not like the love he feels for Katara. It's something more physical.

Much to his dissatisfaction she let's his hands go and demands: 'Feel the passion burning inside of you! And show me your best flame!'

Aang tries again to no avail. So Zylina tells him: 'Watch and learn, Avatar.'

Then she encircles themselves with wild fire. Aang coughs from the smoke and sweats from the heat. Her eyes shine red in the light of the fire. Aang feels panic rising in his chest. Until she strokes his cheek softly and says: 'You need to relax.'

Her face is so close to his, it makes him dizzy. So he says nervously: 'Perhaps we should take a break.'

Zylina leans closer to him and whispers in his ear: 'Of course, my Avatar. In the mean time I could teach you other things besides Fire Bending.'

Much to Aang's embarrassment he can feel himself becoming hard. He tries to hide his discomfort by sitting on the floor and asking innocently: 'What other things can you teach me?'

Suddenly Zylina sits on his lap, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips. He can feel her tongue eagerly exploring his mouth. She moans softly into him. Aang is too shocked to react. He feels paralyzed and hypnotized. He holds his breath until she finally breaks the kiss. They both gasp for air. Next she leaves a trail of kisses on his neck, while her hands desperately remove his clothes. She strokes his bare chest, before moving downwards to pump his hard member. He gasps from the sudden touch. His face is red from embarrassment and he feels like he'll explode. Aang only returns to his senses when she stops pumping him. However afterwards she removes her red dress revealing her naked body. He can't keep his eyes off her. His hormones are raging. Finally he says weakly: 'I am in love with Katara.'

The guilt is eating him up inside. She merely answers: 'Then I'll teach you how to pleasure Katara.'

Next Zylina brings his hands up to her breasts. Aang gives in, squeezing carefully, feeling their softness. She whimpers at the touch. Then she lifts her hips slightly and places herself directly onto his hard pounding member. It makes him gasp again. She whispers: 'Aang…' in his ear while her hands rest on his shoulders and her hips rock back and forth. He automatically grasps her hips and pushes in and out of her. It makes her breasts bounce. Her wetness and warmth set him on fire. She closes her eyes and parts her lips moaning softly. He thrusts unrhythmically without thinking. She holds herself tighter against him, burying her face in his shoulder. Her heavy breathing on his neck and her loud moans in his ear arouse him to oblivion. Before he knows it he fills her up while moaning loudly.

Zylina opens her eyes and looks angry at Aang. She complains: 'You came too early!'

Aang just looks ashamed at her and murmurs: 'I am sorry.'

Then she stands up, stares down at him and smirks before remarking: 'You're still hard, little boy.'

His face turns red again. Without warning she throws herself at him and pushes him onto the ground. Aang can't believe a girl is pinning him down. Then she slides herself onto his member again. She rocks her hips wildly back and forth while moaning loudly. While on ecstasy he feels both her hands on his chest right above the heart. Her hands are soft and warm. However the pleasant feeling changes abruptly into a terrible burning pain in his heart. Aang realises he's on fire. He yells in excruciating pain. He pushes her hands away, but she continues pinning him down and burning his skin with every touch. Aang can't believe she's trying to burn him alive.

He automatically tries to Air Bend his way out of this very dangerous situation. However the wind he produces just makes the flames stronger and the smoke thicker. Both of them cough uncontrollably until he sets all fires out with Water Bending. Then he pushes Zylina while still inside of her. She gasps when she falls onto the ground underneath him. Now Aang is the one pinning her down. He uses Earth Bending to handcuff her wrists and ankles to the ground to make sure she won't fight. She still moves her hips viciously up and down. Aang watches in shock as she arches her back, trembles all over the place and releases an incredibly loud moan. While he's distracted staring at her chest rising quickly up and down, she burns her way out of the earth-made handcuffs.

Aang pulls out of her and tries to restrain her with Earth Bending once again. However she throws fire at his face disorientating him. Then she proceeds to blast fire non-stop at him. Aang continuously Air Bends his way out. She laughs like a maniac and says: 'You can't run from me, Avatar! I shall send you to hell!'

Finally he knocks her out with a very strong water jet. She lies motionless on the ground. Aang hopes she isn't too badly hurt. When he notices her regaining consciousness he decides to restrain her with Earth Bending. However she resumes to burn her way out. So Aang has no option but to violently slam her head multiple times onto the hard floor until she completely passes out.

He checks frantically whether she's still breathing and is relieved to find out she does. Then he strokes her hair and says: 'I am so sorry.'

Ultimately Aang dresses himself and stares at her naked unconscious form one last time with terrible guilt in his heart. He abandons her hoping someone will quickly find her and help her out.

Author's note: Let me know if you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Next victim will be Zuko, followed by June, then Mai. Other victims can be put on the waiting list.


	10. Zuko

**Zuko** couldn't believe he failed once again. Finally he had caught the damn Avatar, but of course a raging blizzard forced him into seeking shelter. Preventing him to return to his ship, sail home, present his price to his father, the Fire Lord, and regain his long-awaited honour. But no, Zuko was never lucky. His captive's friends appeared, rescued him, defeated Zuko with no effort at all, and left him to die a freezing death. The moment he fell facedown on the snow, he could feel the ice piercing through his bones. His body instantly became weak, his head dizzy, he trembled and fell unconscious before he knew it.

Zuko wakes up disorientated. His body aches and his sight is blurry. But at least he's still alive. Soon he realizes somebody is dragging him through the snow. He looks up, and sees a Water Tribe girl. Zuko feels terribly frustrated. Why can luck never be on his side? Now all he can do is pretend to be a mere Water Tribe soldier, and hope he has time enough to defeat this girl, before she realises who he is, and takes him as her prisoner. She stops when they finally reach a cave. Zuko recognizes it as the cave where he took shelter with the Avatar. He takes a better look at the girl's face: extremely pale skin, brown eyes, pink lips, and strands of auburn hair peeking through her blue hoody. She doesn't look particularly Water Tribe, especially in comparison with Sokka and Katara with their tanned skin.

The girl smirks when she notices her captive is awake. It makes Zuko feel even more uncomfortable. Then she speaks in a sickly sweet tone: 'Poor Prince Zuko. You must feel cold.'

Zuko is shocked to discover she already knows his true identity. He immediately becomes alert, prepared for attack. But then she sets a fire to warm up the cave. 'You're a Fire Bender!' Zuko says in disbelief.

'Yes, I am. My name is Zylina. I've been hired by Admiral Zhao to retrieve you. Your uncle's behaviour made him suspicious of you still being alive. And here you are.'

Zuko's slight hope of having been found by a Fire Bender who would help him turns into ashes. However he feels too exhausted to fight. Then Zylina surprises him by saying: 'However, I am open to negotiate release terms with you.'

So Zuko asks hopeful again: 'What do you want? Gold?'

She laughs and answers: 'I am sure a Prince has tons of gold. But I am not a greedy person, and Admiral Zhao already paid me more than enough.'

Zuko wonders what this girl wishes. He asks: 'What do you want then? A position at the court?'

She answers, her eyes shining with lust: 'No, my Prince. I want you.'

Zuko answers in disbelief: 'Me!? What do you mean? Marry? I need my father's approval first!'

Zylina laughs again and says: 'No, silly! I am not an ambitious girl. I just want you for tonight.'

Zuko doesn't believe a word she says. It's too good to be true. He exclaims: 'You're kidding, right? There is no way a girl like you would want to sleep with me!'

Zylina looks at him with a hint of pity in her eyes. Then she slowly removes layers of thick clothing until only her navy blue lingerie remains. Zuko feels completely hypnotized by her. Her body is slender, but with curves in all the right places. Suddenly the cave feels a lot warmer. Then she asks him: 'A girl like me? What is she?'

Zuko merely answers without taking his eyes off her: 'Gorgeous.'

She smiles victoriously. Then she approaches him and touches his scar tenderly. Her touch sends shivers down his spine. She looks into his eyes and says: 'You're a very handsome Prince. Any girl would be lucky to have you.'

Zuko feels enchanted by her, but a small voice in his head still tells him he's being played. Zylina notices his insecurity. So she tells him: 'You must have been through a lot. Banished by your own father. Travelling so far from home. Failing at catching the Avatar. Fighting against Admiral Zhao. And now stuck in an ice-cold storm. Let me warm you up. Let me make you happy. Just for one night.'

Zuko is bought. He pulls her close to him and kisses her passionately, exploring her mouth with his tongue. The bliss allows him to forget all his troubles. He can feel her desperately removing his clothes, and her soft warm hands touching his bare skin. He kisses her neck making her moan softly. His hands fight with the clasp of her bra, so she unhooks it herself. He cups her breasts and squeezes carefully. It feels like a miracle. He never felt something so soft before. Instinctively he starts to play with her nipples. She whimpers. Then she cuddles him, warming him up, and whispers: 'My sweet Prince…'

He can feel her breasts pressed against his chest. It makes him become unbearably hard. So he reaches downwards to remove her panties. Finally he rubs her between her inner thighs and slowly inserts a finger into her. He explores her insides. It's wet, warm and tight. She holds herself tighter against him and moans softly in his ear. However when he prepares to insert his hard member into her, she whispers: 'Wait…'

Zuko just stares confused at her. He wonders if she changed her mind. Or perhaps he did something wrong. Zylina stands up and starts making a hole in the ice with Fire Bending. 'What are you doing?' Zuko asks, still confused.

She smiles at him and says: 'A bath to warm you up better.'

Zuko smiles back at her, feeling relieved. Then he says: 'You're really sweet, Zylina.'

She takes him by the hand and leads him into the warm bath. Then she massages his back. Zuko feels so relaxed he almost falls asleep. She kisses his cheek from behind before joining him in bath. Her naked sight brings Zuko back to his senses. He awaits her next move in anticipation.

Finally Zylina glides herself onto his hard member. Her tightness arouses him even more. However he notices a slight discomfort in her face. So he strokes her hair. Once she's accustomed to his length, she places her hands on his shoulders, and rocks her hips back and forth. She closes her eyes and parts her lips allowing soft moans to escape. Zuko grasps her hips, helping her fastening her pace. He sucks her bouncing breasts making her breathe heavier and moan louder. She rides him faster into oblivion. Zuko pulls her closer towards him, holding her tightly in his arms, while he pounds deeply inside of her. Zylina's sweet moans echo through the cave. Zuko drifts off to heaven. Suddenly he feels her body trembling immensely. Her loud moans turn into screams. Zuko stops pounding her, worried he hurt her. He asks: 'Are you in pain, Zylina?'

She keeps riding him wildly while she answers between breaths and moans: 'Don't stop.'

Zuko is relieved to know she wasn't screaming in pain, but in pleasure. So he pounds her hard and deep until she comes screaming, her body convulsing until it suddenly falls limp. Her insides squeezing his member make him fill her up right afterwards. They look into each other's eyes in utter shock while catching their breath.

After a while, Zuko carries Zylina in his arms out of the bath. Then he lays her down near the fire before lying next to her. She cuddles him and closes her eyes. Zuko strokes her hair until she falls asleep. He realises he never felt so happy before and wishes the night to never end. He drifts off into a blissful sleep with a smile on his face.

When Zuko wakes up, it's still dark outside. He watches Zylina sleeping peacefully next to him. She looks so cute, he can't resist to place a soft kiss on her lips. Zylina opens her eyes slowly and kisses him back. He tells her: 'I am sorry I woke you up.'

Much to his satisfaction, she answers: 'I need more of you.'

Then without warning she sits on his abdomen with her back to him and starts pumping his member. So he pulls her hips towards him and rubs her between her inner thighs. As response Zylina engulfs his length with her mouth and starts sucking him to oblivion. Zuko feels so good, he almost forgets to pleasure her. Eventually he returns the favour and starts licking and sucking her too. He's surprised at how tasty her juices are. His member stuffed in her mouth muffles her moans. He proceeds to insert one finger inside of her, then a second. When he fingers and licks her at the same time, fastening his pace, Zylina releases his member to catch her breath and moan loudly. Unable to continue breathing and sucking him at the same time, she instead pumps him viciously. She breathes heavier and moans desperately. Zuko can feel her body trembling uncontrollably again. So he licks and fingers her as fast as he can. Until she arches her back and comes with an erotic explosive moan. Zylina hardly gives herself time to regain her posture. She resumes sucking Zuko's member until the pleasure becomes too much for him to handle. He fills her mouth and she swallows everything effortlessly. Zuko can't help but feel impressed.

Afterwards she kisses his forehead, tells him 'Sleep well, my Prince,' and crawls into his arms. They both fall asleep quickly from exhaustion.

Zuko wakes up with the first rays of sunlight entering the cave. Zylina is still sleeping peacefully on his chest. He can't help but feel sad that the night is over. However he awakens Zylina carefully and tells her: 'I have to resume my mission.'

He's surprised to see small tears forming in her eyes. Then she pleads: 'Take me one last time. Please, my Prince.'

Zuko can't resist her. So he spreads her legs, pins her down, and enters her carefully. She moans loudly when his length fills her up. He massages her breasts while thrusting slowly in and out of her, still afraid to hurt her. However she whispers in his ear: 'Harder…'

So he thrusts as deep, fast and hard as he can. Her breath comes in heavy, unrhythmic gasps, and she alternates between loud moans and screams. He tries to calm her down by squeezing her hand and stroking her face and hair gently. However his actions turn her on even more. She becomes a beautiful mess: her hair spread underneath herself, her face contorted with pleasure, her skin covered by a thin layer of sweat, her body shaking uncontrollably. Zuko whispers in her ear: 'You're so sexy, Zylina.'

His comment sends her completely over the edge. She comes screaming his name: 'Zuko...!'

And once again her insides squeeze his member until he fills her up.

They dress themselves while still panting. He tells her: 'Zylina, you gave me the best night of my life. I don't know how to thank you.'

She smiles at him and answers: 'Thank me by catching the Avatar, so next time we can meet in the Fire Nation.'

Then she gives him one last passionate kiss and leaves the cave.

Author's note: My dear readers, I am sorry I've let you wait so long for an update. Real life came in between. To compensate I made this chapter extra long. Let me know if you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Next victim will be June, followed by Mai, then the Dai Li. Other victims can be put on the waiting list. Normally I wouldn't write a new chapter with characters who already had their story. But I might do a threesome as closing chapter. Probably with Azula and Sokka as requested, unless you have a different idea.


	11. June

**June** is sitting at a bar drinking vodka and arguing with sweaty men who feel humiliated for losing an arm wrestling contest against a woman. She laughs at their petty insults feeling superior to all of them. Defeating losers always gives her an ego boost. Suddenly chaos erupts at the entrance of the bar. The losers are pushing and punching each other like savages, trying to reach the person who just entered the bar, and by their gross pick-up lines and flirtation attempts it must be a beautiful woman. June feels very surprised, as she never saw another woman in this old filth-filled bar. So she makes her way through the crowd of savages curious to find out if this woman is anything special.

June feels even more surprised when she finally spots her. It's not a woman, but a young girl who looks like a porcelain doll, weak and insecure. The girl feels clearly bothered by all the drunkards surrounding her. She looks down embarrassed and tries to brush them off politely. June feels rage building up inside her chest when the men grab the girl and feel her up while she pleads them to stop. Of course, these paedophiles would do anything to bang a young cute girl. So June releases her whip and smacks the men hard making them yell and bleed. Then she helps the poor girl back on her feet and walks her out of the bar into safety.

The girl is still trembling of nerves and wiping tears away. She murmurs 'Thanks'.

June asks her angry: 'Why did you enter a bar full of savages? Do you have a rape wish?'

She answers weakly: 'No. I was searching for June, the bounty hunter.'

June answers dryly: 'Well, congratulations. You found her. I am June.'

She looks a bit startled and says: 'I am Zylina. Nice to meet you.'

June goes directly to the point and asks: 'Why do you need me?'

Zylina answers: 'I need you to track down a person for me.'

June asks: 'Do you have a personal belonging from said person?'

Zylina answers 'Yes,' and shows her a piece of clothing.

Next June asks: 'And how much do you bid for my services?'

Zylina shows her six bags of gold. June accepts but looks suspicious at the girl, wondering where she got so many golden coins. Then she tells her: 'Some background information would be helpful too.'

Zylina asks her: 'Can we talk somewhere private?'

So June signals the girl to follow her and allows her entry into her hostel room. June notices her eyes trailing the dark room and lingering on her human-sized cross. However she turns her attention back to June and says: 'You shall track down a man named Zaman. He's suspected to be the leader of the Republicans, a rebel group who wishes to overthrow Fire Lord Ozai, end the monarchy, and install a Republic in the Fire Nation.'

June immediately understands what Zylina's job is. She exclaims: 'You're a spy for Fire Lord Ozai!'

However Zylina doesn't react. Instead she stands up and traces the human-sized cross with her fingers. June wonders if the girl is really so weak and innocent as she looks. So she asks her: 'Do you like my cross? I build it up myself.'

Zylina stuns June with her next question: 'Do you crucify people onto your cross and torture them? Or do you merely bind them, so you can rape them?'

However June being sharp, spits a comeback at her: 'I use it to sexually torture little girls like you.'

Zylina amazes her again by smirking and asking: 'So you like BDSM. Are you a dominatrix?'

June decides to play along and asks: 'Do you want to be my victim for tonight?'

Zylina smirks at the word 'victim', but answers: 'I am just an innocent little girl.'

June smirks too, wondering how kinky Zylina is, steps forward and says: 'Lets see what this innocent little girl hides beneath her clothes.'

Then she slowly removes her cute pink clothes, piece after piece, until the girl is bare-naked. Zylina covers her private parts with her hands looking shy. June grabs her wrists and forces her hands out of the way. Next she proceeds to inspect Zylina by lightly squeezing her breasts and tracing her fingers downwards over her abdomen and hips. June tells her: 'You're too small and skinny. You should eat more.'

Zylina sends her an annoyed glance. Then she gasps when June inserts one finger into her. June mocks her: 'I had expected tighter. You clearly aren't an innocent virgin.'

Suddenly June lifts up the girl effortlessly and binds her to the human-sized cross. Zylina just murmurs: 'You're so strong…'

June smirks and tells her: 'You shall beg me to fuck you.'

Zylina sends her a bored glance and replies: 'Good luck, June.'

So June rubs Zylina between her inner thighs until she's breathing loud and heavy, and her juices drip onto her fingers. June whispers in her ear: 'I shall punish you for being a dirty horny girl.'

Then she grabs her whip making Zylina's eyes widen slightly. Next she proceeds to whip Zylina's breasts and flat stomach. At first she whips her softly, only making the girl gasp. But then she whips her harder and harder, drawing blood, and making the girl scream in pain until tears stream down her face. Her body trembles involuntarily, and she fights her bondages to no avail. June only breaks the torture when the girl pleads weakly: 'Stop…it hurts…'

Afterwards June slowly licks her tears, blood and juices away and says: 'You taste so good, Zylina. I could eat you alive.'

Zylina's face shows a mix of fear and lust. Then June sucks her breasts hard until the girl is whimpering and twisting. Again June rubs the girl between her inner thighs making her so wet she drips onto the floor. She moans softly and pleads: 'Fuck me, please.'

June can't help but laugh out loud in victory.

Afterwards she grabs a huge black dildo with bubbles on it. Zylina stares shocked at it and says: 'I am too small! There is no way that thing will fit me!'

However June ignores her and forces the dildo harshly inside of her. Zylina yells again. Next June moves the dildo in and out of her, faster and faster, until blood starts dripping out. Zylina screams and moans loudly. Her face shows a mix of pain and pleasure, and her body trembles and twists again involuntarily. June relishes the girl as if she's her best artwork. Then she whispers in her ear: 'I knew anything would fit a slut like you.'

Next she kisses her passionately, while pounding her hard, denying her to breathe. Once June finally breaks the kiss, the girl screams the loudest most erotic sound ever, while her body convulses uncontrollably. June watches Zylina's eyes rolling backwards before she faints and her body falls limp.

June can't help but smirk again in victory. Then she unbinds the girl, lays her down in bed and covers her up.

When Zylina finally awakes, June is petting her shirshu Nyla. Zylina ignores the beast, stands up and says dryly: 'It's your turn now.'

June mocks her: 'Go ahead little girl. Impress me.'

Zylina violently rips off June's black leather dress. Then she holds her panties in front of the shirshu's nose, and before June can react, her own beast paralyses her with its whip-like tongue. June gasps, and Zylina smiles evil before she drags her onto the bed, and says: 'You shall be my victim now.'

June notices Zylina looking at her shirshu in a weird way. She wonders whether the girl is crazy enough to let a beast rape her. June feels nauseated only imagining it. So she tells her firmly: 'I am not into bestiality.'

Zylina laughs but answers: 'You think I am some type of savage?'

June feels some relief, before Zylina pushes her long black locks harshly and bites her lower lip drawing blood. Then she tells her: 'I don't need beasts or tools to inflict pain and pleasure on my victims.'

June notices Zylina's eyes shining blood red. The girl doesn't look innocent and cute anymore. Instead she looks evil like a demon. June wonders if she was acting up until now. Even though June feels afraid, she spits at her: 'You don't scare me!'

So Zylina grabs her big round breasts, and squeezes hard while burning them at the same time. June yells in excruciating pain. Yet she spits at her again: 'You're a complete psycho!'

However Zylina merely smiles evil and proceeds to stick three fingers between her inner thighs. She immediately fingers June fast and deep, burning her insides at the same time.

June's excruciating screams echo through her room. The worse is that her paralysis unables her to fight back. Never before had she felt so much pain. Her insides feel completely on fire. Yet amidst all the pain, she feels a hint of pleasure growing bigger with each thrust. Suddenly she feels internal tremors. And before she knows it, she comes hard screaming louder than ever. Afterwards she can't help but hyperventilate.

Zylina smiles evil and triumphantly before she leaves June exhausted, pained, bleeding, burned and paralysed behind.

Author's note: Let me know if you enjoyed June's story arch. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Next victim will be Mai, followed by the Dai Li, then Yue, then Hakoda. Other victims can be put on the waiting list. I will finish the story in big with a threesome between Zylina, Sokka and Azula. So please be patient, the waiting will be worth. Also check my profile for new story ideas.


	12. Mai

**Mai** wakes up in the middle of the night with somebody knocking on her door. Not feeling like getting up, she simply ignores the noise. But whoever is knocking is very persistent. Annoyed she slams the door open, only to find Zylina smiling in a way that sends chills down her spine.

Zylina is exactly the kind of girl she despises. The girl sleeps around with everyone. Gender and age don't even matter. She's a complete slut and proud of it.

Worst of all, Zuko offered her a room at the palace, supposedly to serve him better as his spy. Which is ridiculous, since Zuko's first action as Fire Lord was to fire his father's loyalists. So shouldn't she be spying people outside the palace who could actually overthrow him? It felt more like an excuse to keep the slut close to him. Mai always wondered whether he cheated on her with Zylina.

Mai squints her eyes and asks coldly: 'What do you want?'

Zylina holds her hand while answering in her sickly-sweet voice: 'I am here to help you, Mai.'

Immediately Mai pulls her hand away and snaps: 'I don't need your help!'

Still Zylina pushes her inside and locks the door behind her, before mocking: 'But my sweet Mai, you don't wish to lose the Fire Lord, do you?'

'Leave my room!' Mai demands.

Zylina ignores her and keeps talking: 'Poor Fire Lord Zuko complained his girlfriend refuses to offer him sex before marriage.'

Mai looks in pure shock at her. She can't believe Zuko spoke to her about their relationship. She shouts: 'Our relationship is none of your business!'

Again Zylina ignores her outburst. 'Don't worry, Mai. I am a Sex Expert. I can help you loosen up. And I know exactly what the Fire Lord likes.'

Now Mai is sure. Zuko is cheating on her with the slut. She'll make sure he regrets it.

Mai slaps Zylina across the face. Immediately her fake sweetness is replaced by fury. Much to Mai's disbelief her eyes shine blood red. The slut isn't human. She's a demon who ruins people's life with lust and passion.

Zylina abruptly pushes Mai onto her bed, and holds a flame against her face, threatening to burn her skin if she moves. Then swiftly she uses ropes to bind her wrists and ankles to the bed.

Mai yells in anger and fear: 'Let me go, psycho!'

However Zylina simply turns around to grab one of Mai's knives. Mai wonders if the girl is crazy enough to kill her. She warns her: 'If you hurt me, Zuko will execute you!'

Nevertheless Zylina grimaces while she drops her robe to the floor, revealing her naked body. Then she positions herself on top of Mai, their faces mere inches apart, and whispers: 'Only you can determine whether my performance is pleasurable or painful.'

Mai tenses up, her heart pounding loudly. Zylina kisses her lips softly. Then she cuts her nightdress open, so wildly, she cuts Mai's skin along. Mai can't help but release painful cries. The girl proceeds to lick the blood from her wounds and suck onto her nipples. Blood trickles from the corner of her mouth while she asks: 'Does your flat chest make you insecure?'

Mai feels humiliated and disgusted, but doesn't dare to speak, afraid to endanger herself even more.

Zylina looks slightly disappointed, but moves downwards to rub Mai between her inner thighs. Much to her own embarrassment she feels herself becoming wet. So she bites her own tongue to keep herself from moaning.

The girl sends her an annoyed glare, and complains: 'Stop being so uptight!'

As Mai still refuses to show any sign of pleasure, Zylina places her wet fingers in front of her mouth and demands: 'Taste your own juices!'

Mai merely shakes her head. So Zylina uses the heat of fire again to force her into submission. 'Lick my fingers, or I will give you a scar to match with your boyfriend!'

Finally Mai licks Zylina's fingers dry, tears of humiliation forming in the corner of her eyes. Zylina's evil smirk only makes it worse.

Suddenly she can feel Zylina's tongue sliding between her inner thighs. Mai can no longer fight against the waves of pleasure engulfing her whole body. She shivers and whimpers and fights her bondages to no avail. Zylina alternates between licking, sucking and sticking her tongue inside of her cavity. Mai can't help but breathe heavily and moan loudly.

Zylina stops, smiling triumphantly and asks: 'Are you enjoying yourself, Mai?'

Without thinking Mai snaps at her: 'Never!'

Zylina looks like she's about to blow up. Mai realizes her mistake and pleads in desperation: 'Please, just stop.'

As usual the girl ignores her. Instead she forces one finger inside of her, then a second, then a third. Mai's body isn't allowed any adjustment time. Mai bites her tongue again, this time to keep herself from screaming and crying. Zylina pushes her fingers violently in and out of her. Deeper, harder, faster. Eventually Mai feels her muscles stretching. However, as soon as she feels a hint of pleasure, Zylina shoves a fourth, then a fifth finger inside of her. Mai's tears begin streaming down her face. Then with brute force Zylina shoves her whole hand inside of her. Finally Mai is overwhelmed by pain. She yells as loudly as she can. Zylina cracks the most evil smile she has ever seen. Then she proceeds to violently fist her until her insides rip apart. The blood flows out of her body, over the demon's hand, onto her white sheets. Mai fully loses control over herself. She trembles, screams, sobs and pleads for mercy.

Finally Zylina stops attacking her body, and pulls out of her. Blood drips everywhere. She brings her hand to Mai's mouth once again and whispers into her ear: 'I'll release you…with one condition…clean my hand!'

Mai licks her own blood off Zylina's hand. She gags, but forces herself not to vomit.

Much to her relief, Zylina cuts through the ropes, finally releasing her. She smiles triumphantly and asks: 'Did you enjoy my performance?'

Suddenly an idea pops into Mai's head. She forces herself to smile and answer: 'Yes. I am speechless. It's like you unlocked my sexuality. I feel so free.'

Zylina just stares confused at her before asking: 'Really?'

Mai just keeps smiling while she strokes the demon's hair and passionately kisses her lips. Zylina is easy to manipulate. She kisses her back. Their tongues fight for supremacy. Mai breaks the kiss and pushes Zylina underneath her. 'It's your turn now. You deserve a reward.'

The slut's eyes shine with lust. Mai moves downwards to rub her between her inner thighs. Her moistness disgusts her. Yet she inserts a finger and thrusts in and out. Mai watches Zylina, as she closes her eyes, parts her lips, and moans loudly. She becomes too overwhelmed by pleasure to notice Mai grabbing her knife.

Mai stabs the demon in her abdomen as deep as she can. She opens her red eyes in shock, and gasps in pain. Mai pulls the knife backwards and watches as her blood drips out in large quantities. Zylina puts her hand over the wound attempting to stop the bleeding. Her body shivers as she coughs up blood.

Then she looks at Mai with hate in her eyes while she whispers dangerously: 'You're dead.'

Mai runs to the door, unlocks it as fast as she can, slams it open and runs outside.

As she hears the sound of Fire Bending, she slams the door behind her close, and leans against it. Mai's heart races as she hears Zylina trying to blow the door open with fire, screaming non-stop: 'Let me out, fucking bitch!'

At a certain moment, the sound of fire clashing against the door stops. The screaming stops to be replaced by sobbing and Zylina's weakened voice pleading: 'Please, help me…'

Mai breathes a sigh of relief. Then slowly steps away, Zylina's pleading voice fading with each step, until there is complete silence. Mai smiles, the most ice-cold smile ever.

* * *

 **A/N:** My apologies for the late update. I've been lacking inspiration to write this fic and been more focussed on my other fic 'The Legend of the Anti-Avatar.' Also as college just started, I can't promise much. But don't worry, I haven't abandoned this story. Whether Zylina died or not, is unimportant, as my story isn't chronological. So I am still open to suggestions and feel free to add new 'victims' to the list. For now it's the Dai Li, Yue, Hakoda, Song (+ her mother), … , Sokka-Azula-Zylina threesome. Please Review!


	13. The Dai Li

A **Dai Li** agent follows the moans of his prisoner to her cell wondering if she's in pain. Perhaps they crushed her too hard with Earth Bending when fighting her. The teenage girl, named Zylina, is a Fire Nation spy who was on a mission to rescue the Fire Princess. She was caught when trying to force the Princess' door open with Fire Bending. Defeating her wasn't hard. Three Dai Li agents were enough to knock her down and restrain her hard with their flying rock gloves.

The Dai Li agent's eyes widen in shock as he peeks through the glitch on Zylina's prison door.

The girl lies on the floor fully naked. Her legs spread open, her back arched, her hips moving up and down, as she fingers herself and rubs her breasts at the same time. Her hair a beautiful mess underneath her body. Her face contorted with pleasure, her eyes shut close unable to see him, her mouth wide open allowing loud moans to escape.

His pants become uncomfortably tight.

She moans louder and louder as her body trembles violently until she comes hard and falls limp panting frantically.

His member grows painfully harder.

The Dai Li agent is in absolute shock. Never had he seen one of his prisoners masturbating. Is this girl completely crazy? Is she hoping to seduce a Dai Li agent as escape method?

Regardless of her reasons, he decides it's best to be strict. So he enters her cell and says firmly: 'Put your clothes on and don't be so loud.'

She smiles at him, stands up, brushes her hair with her fingers, and asks: 'What's the fun of clothed quiet sex?'

Then she rubs her hand over his crotch, feeling the bulge in his pants and says: 'I can help you with that.'

His throbbing member becomes so painful, he decides to unzip his pants, but warns her firmly: 'I won't let you escape.'

She merely whispers in his ear: 'I know.'

Then she kisses him passionately while she unclothes him and pumps his member until it's unbearably hard. He rubs her between her inner thighs and explores her wet insides making her moan in his mouth. Finally she breaks the kiss and pleads: 'Fuck me hard.'

He never saw such an eager girl before. She's far from sane, but he couldn't care less. He squeezes, licks her breasts and sucks her nipples hard making her whimper against him. Then he moves downwards to taste her juices. As he continuously licks and sucks her softest spots, her legs weaken and shaken, while she runs her hands through his hair and moans loudly.

He can't wait any longer. He wants to fuck the brains out of this girl. When he stops, she says between breaths: 'You're so good…'

So he pushes her against the wall, lifts her up, and enters her smoothly. She screams in surprise. Then she wraps her legs around him and embraces him, digging her fingernails in his back every time he pounds her harder. He feels her heavy ragged breathing on his neck and her body shaking violently against him. Her screams of pleasure echo through the tiny cell.

He moans in her ear: 'You're so hot, Zylina.'

His comment sends her over the edge. She moans between breaths: 'I am coming…'

Immediately afterwards she comes producing the most erotic sound he ever heard. Her insides squeeze his member violently, sending himself over the edge, and filling her up.

As he's still panting, she tells him enthusiastically: 'You should introduce me to all your Dai Li friends.'

'You're really a sex addict!' He exclaims in disbelief.

She merely smiles at him as she caresses his bare chest and says: 'Please…'

The Dai Li agent dresses himself and leaves. He's glad he didn't let such opportunity for mind-blowing sex slip away. Still the guilt lingers in his stomach. Perhaps sharing her with his colleagues wouldn't be such a bad idea. It might ease his guilt and give him peace of mind. So eventually he invites the Dai Li on duty over to her cell.

They all look surprised at her naked form. Having thought he was joking. She licks her lips as she examines the troop of Dai Li. They negotiate in whispers each Dai Li agent's turn to bang her.

Eventually two Dai Li agents step forward. They unclothe themselves, then without speaking, without warning, one plunges deep inside of her body from the front, while the other forces himself inside from behind. Her eyes widen in shock and her mouth opens wide releasing a shrieking sound, a mix of pain and pleasure. They hammer her hard from both sides. Zylina quickly loses strength in her legs. So they hold her up, preventing her from slipping down. Her body shakes continuously. With each thrust she screams louder. Right after the first pair fills her up, a second pair follows. Full of lust they hammer her hard too. Her tremors worsen and her yells become louder. A thin layer of sweat coats her skin. She comes hard, spasming, and crying out loud, when they fill her up. The third pair enters her as she's still panting frantically. She gasps unprepared for their full lengths inside of her. They too hammer her hard on both sides. As her body begins to tire, it shakes uncontrollably, the sweat dripping onto the floor. Something tears inside of her, making blood drip from her butt downwards over her legs, staining the floor. She gasps in pain too tired to yell. Then she moans weakly until they fill her up.

The next pair forces her to stand on her four limbs doggy style. One plunges deeply between her inner thighs, while the other makes her suck his member, muffling her weak moans. Every time she tries to gasp for air, he grabs her by the hair and thrusts deeper inside her throat making her gag. Zylina's body shivers as dizziness overwhelms her. She can no longer hold herself into position. So another pair of Dai Li agents joins to hold her up. However they don't resist squeezing her breasts, biting her neck and rubbing her clit. All these different hands touching her body sends her over the edge. She convulses and comes with a silent moan. Right afterwards she's filled up. Another pair follows. Again she's slammed hard from behind and forced to suck a member until they're done with her. The cycle continues over and over again. Her dizziness and shivering worsen. Tears of exhausting roll down her cheeks.

The remaining Dai Li agents turn restless. Frustrated for waiting their turn so long. They argue and fight amongst each other. Their orderly fashion completely dropped. Like savages they push each other out of the way just to bang her sooner.

Eventually Zylina loses consciousness from all the pressure on her body. The last Dai Li agents, not caring about their prisoner's condition, fuck her unconscious form until their urges have been stilled.

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the Dai Li story arc. As you know, I am open to suggestions or constructive criticism; new 'victims' can always be added to the list. For now it's Yue, Hakoda, Song (+ her mother), Joo Dee (really!?), …, Azula-Sokka-Zylina threesome. I would also like to know the taste of my readers, so please tell me shortly which story arc(s) you prefer (and why). It will improve my writings and benefit your reading pleasure ;) So Please Review!


	14. Hakoda

**Hakoda** searches his children in the forest they named as their camping site. Strangely there are no signs of them. Instead he is shocked to find a girl lying on the floor naked and unconscious. She's a real beauty, petite body, pale porcelain skin, pink lips, long auburn hair. Once he approaches her, he notices she's hurt, a few cuts and bruises spread over her body, and blood dripping off the back of her head. Her red dress lies next to her ripped and burned. The poor girl was probably beaten up and raped by some Fire Nation psychopath. It could have been his daughter lying there. A terrifying thought which makes his stomach turn.

The chieftain takes off his shirt to cover up the girl. It fits her like a loose mini dress. Then he takes her carefully into his arms and effortlessly carries her into his ship. He washes the dirt of her skin and treats her head wound. Then he places her in his bed, hoping for a smooth recovery.

Several hours later, when Hakoda is on the deck of his ship elaborating a plan to find his children, the girl appears. She asks: 'Whose shirt is this?'

The other warriors send questioning glares at their leader until he answers: 'It's mine.'

Instantly she removes the shirt revealing her naked body to all men present on deck and returns it to its owner. No man dares speak nor move. Their faces pure astonishment.

Hakoda covers her up again as fast as he can, perplexed and ashamed at her behaviour, and tells her: 'Please, keep it!'

Then walks her back to his room. He wonders if she suffered some brain damage altering her behaviour.

The girl sits on his bed and says: 'I am starving!'

So he brings her a bowl of noodle soup with fish and tomato.

She devours it but remarks: 'Strange combination… It would have been tastier with seaweed in place of tomato.'

Hakoda feels alarmed. The tomato was supposed to make the meal pass as Fire Nation. Seaweed on the other hand is a typical Water Tribe ingredient. Is this girl on to him? He wonders.

She smiles innocently and tells him: 'I am still hungry.'

So he gets up, prepared to get her more food. However she interrupts: 'No, I am not hungry for more Water Tribe food.'

Hakoda looks shocked at her. How does she know their real identity?

She laughs and remarks as if she read his mind: 'Oh come on! Are you really so surprised? You may sail on a Fire Nation ship, wear Fire Nation armor, and eat fake Fire nation food, yet most of you have blue eyes. Have you ever seen blue eyes in the Fire Nation? Seriously, you can't hide!'

It's true; they can't hide the colour of their eyes when they're close to people, but he couldn't leave a naked unconscious girl behind.

'I might have to keep you hostage for our safety. I hope you understand.' He tells her firmly.

She smiles again and says: 'I don't mind.'

Hakoda sighs, her brain has been damaged, nobody is this weird.

Then she tells him: 'I am still waiting.'

'For what…?' He asks confused.

'The food…' She answers.

'Oh. I am sorry. I had forgotten. What else would you like to eat?' He asks concerned.

'I would love some Water Tribe sausage.' she says, her eyes shining and a smirk on her face.

The whole conversation is turning awkward. Hakoda answers firmly: 'We don't serve sausages.'

'I am sure you can make an exception for a pretty girl.' She mocks him as she licks her lips and stares at his crotch.

Hakoda feels very uncomfortable, but decides to ignore her insinuations and tells her: 'You should rest.'

'I can't, I need your help to fall asleep.' She remarks in a childish tone.

Then the girl lies down on the bed, reveals her breasts, squeezes them, and starts touching herself between her thighs in front of him.

He can't help but become hard.

'Stop it!' He demands. 'You could be my daughter!'

She moans: 'I would still fuck you if you were my father.'

He's grossed out and turned on at the same time. Yet he reaches for the door.

She embraces him from behind, her breasts pressed against his back, and whispers softly in his ear: 'Please, let me reward you for saving me.'

He turns around, still unsure whether he should be angry or flattered.

She wins him over with: 'It will be our little secret.'

Hakoda kisses her passionately, she returns his gesture, fighting with his tongue and softly biting his lips. She moans into his mouth as his rough hands trace her breasts and remove her shirt. He leads her to bed and carefully lays her down. He admires the beauty of her naked form before stroking her hair and placing another passionate kiss on her lips. Then he moves downwards, kissing her neck, her breasts, her abdomen, and finally her inner thighs. He licks her sensitive spot making her moan softly and shiver slightly.

The girl mocks Hakoda: 'Look who's hungry now.'

As reply he sticks his tongue right inside of her. A loud moan escapes her lips.

'Be quiet. I don't want my men to hear you.' He demands.

Yet as he resumes licking and sucking her wet, she moans louder and louder, her body trembling uncontrollably.

He stops to seal her mouth with a bandage. Her eyes look surprised.

Then he sticks three fingers inside of her and explores her insides, until she comes, her body convulsing violently, her loud moans muffled.

Hakoda removes the bandage from her mouth allowing her to breathe freely again. As she aims to catch her breath, he strips naked, lifts her up, and places her directly onto his hard throbbing member, her back to him, her front facing the mirror. On his lap, the girl rides him, rocking her hips back and forth. He thrusts hard in and out of her, accelerating the pace with each push. He savors the view in the mirror of her bouncing breasts, her dancing hair, her contorted face, eyes closed, mouth slightly open allowing soft moans to escape, her skin covered by a thin layer of sweat. Pure pleasure. With one hand he rubs her breasts, with the other he rubs the sensitive spot between her thighs. She moans louder, uncontrollably, her body shuddering with each thrust. He muffles her moans with his hand, until she comes again convulsing uncontrollably. Her insides tighten against his member sending him completely over the edge. He comes hard, filling her up, his body slightly shivering.

Then he lays her in bed and watches her fall asleep exhausted

 **A/N:** I am sorry for my long absence, life came in between. Now I am back with a new story 'Borderline', please check it out, as it will become my main focus. I will also try to update regularly on the 'Legend of the Anti-Avatar'. For this story, I am lacking inspiration, so I might end it here, or with a threesome. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
